


Made to Love, Not to Live

by Odderancy (dreamcatchers_and_chocolate)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Dehumanization, Dieselpunk, Enemies to Lovers, Execution, Extreme Class-Differences, M/M, Smog, Sort of at least, Star-crossed, Swapfell Papyrus - Freeform, Swapfell Sans, Teslapunk, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Underfell W. D. Gaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 16:03:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15343443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamcatchers_and_chocolate/pseuds/Odderancy
Summary: In a country where the circumstances of your birth is everything, two people who should never have cared for each other fall in love. In a country where relationships between the two classes are forbidden, a Tesla and a Diesel find themselves unable to keep away.Red is the Royal-Scientist-to-be, Razz is a member of the cleaning staff at his family manor who got into a job he wasn't qualified for due to understaffing. Due to an unexpected shove, the two of them find themselves stuck in each other's company until Red's brother, the great General Fell Gaster, decides Razz has learnt his lesson.





	Made to Love, Not to Live

**Author's Note:**

> A Romeo & Juliet AU requested by Kyuko-chan which went _very_ out of hand

The moon shone bright on the sky above, the stars twinkling. A light breeze swept through the garden, rustling the tree crowns. It carried the scent of roses, sweet and seductive. A pale mist had lowered over them. Ghosting his hand over Razz’s, Red gazed up at the sky as the ceiling-less carriage started moving, clattering quietly. The horses were huffing in front of them. Fingers intertwined with his, and he turned to look at Razz, who leaned into his side. His breath was warm against his collarbone. Lilac tears shimmered in the corner of his eyes, but he was smiling up at Red.

“Remember how we met?” he breathed.

Nodding, Red’s arm embraced him a little tighter. He chuckled. “How could I forget? How lucky we were, and how unlikely this would’ve come from that.”

_Red shouldered his way through the crowd, heading for the servants holding refreshments. He had little wish to be here, but as the son of the Royal Scientist and the brother of one of the army’s most prominent generals, he had little choice in the matter. Especially since this party was hosted by them, at their estate: people would notice if he wasn’t here. Correcting the position of his top hat, he waved for one of the servants who had finally come into view._

_With a few quick steps, the servant hurried up to him, knowing better than to let him wait. One of the cleaners, Red realized. Huh. Perhaps they’d been understaffed tonight. With the blacksoot epidemy going on down in the Diesel Quarter, he wouldn’t be surprised. All those thoughts passed through his mind during a second. More time than that couldn’t be spent thinking about a servant – or any Diesel. The lower class wasn’t nearly interesting enough for that._

_The servant looked more or less like every other Diesel: sturdy, tight black trousers, and a heavy military coat meant to keep out the smog. Although these clothes in particular were nicer than many Diesels’ he’d seen. A uniform. It wouldn’t do that their servants made the prominent Gaster family seem anything less than excellent, after all._

_The orchestra played in the background as he reached out to grab a crystal glass filled with champagne of finest brand. The servant ducked their skull as he did, averting their purple eyelights in a show of respect. Probably fear as well, but Red couldn’t care less about that. In the corner of his eye, he could see a dark shape moving toward them. He took the glass, which was cool between his fingers._

_Suddenly, the servant let out a yelp. The glasses wobbled on the silver tray. For a fraction of a second, Red could see their eyes widen. They stumbled forward. Several crashed rang out. Red scrambled backwards in shock as champagne splashed all over his suit. Everything went quiet. All rooms in the eyes were on them. On his ruined suit, on the servant’s wide-eyed, pallid face. A moment passed._

_“’M so sorry, sir,” the servant choked out, their voice almost trembling. Stumbling forward, they fished up a napkin from their coat pockets, hands shaking. Red didn’t move as they started rubbing his destroyed black coat. Their voice was hardly more than a whisper as they continued, “Somethin’ pushed me, ’m so sorry, please don’t fire me.”_

_That’s what finally woke him to life again, and he growled, pushing the other off him. The servant scampered back, blinking rapidly. His eyelights flickered, yet he never took them off Red._

_“Get off me,” Red snarled, straightening out his coat. The champagne had somehow slipped through not only it, but his waistcoat and shirt as well, and he could feel it sticking to his bones. He glared at them. “What’s your name, servant?”_

_“Razz Serif,” they – he – replied, hiding his hands, which were clenching the tray hard, behind his back, “sir.”_

_“Clean this mess up,” he ordered, towering over the other. Razz quickly nodded, sinking to his knees as he began gathering the shattered glass on the tray. Without sparing him a second glance, Red took one look at the gathered crowd, which wasn’t even pretending not to be ogling them. “I need to get cleaned up.”_

_He started straight forward as he strode toward the lightening-driven elevator leading to the living quarters. He punched in the code permitting him access before glaring at the wall as it carried him up._

_Perfect. Everyone would have heard about this by dusk tomorrow. How wonderful._

“I was terrified,” Razz murmured.

“But not anymore?”

“Not anymore. There’s nothin’ left to fear.”

_Razz was still trembling when he made his way out of the enormous city manor hours later. No one had mentioned the accident to him, which only made it more unsettling. There was no chance he’d go unpunished after embarrassing the doctor’s oldest son. He swallowed. Now he could only pray to any gods that hadn’t abandoned them that he wouldn’t be fired or have to pay for the glasses. They were likely worth many years’ wages. There was no way he could afford it._

_A cough tore itself from his throat as he jumped off the bus, straight into a cloud of smog. The smog lied heavy over the Diesel Quarter – the slum. So thick the sun never shone. No, blue skies were a privilege only for the rich Teslas. Somehow, they’d figured out how to create forcefields to keep the clouds from reaching their parts of the city._

_Shivering in the cold air, he slipped into the darkness of his apartment building. The elevator in the middle of the room looked so very inviting: he was exhausted. Sighing, Razz began climbing the stairs. Using the elevator meant you had to help to pay for the diesel driving it, and he couldn’t afford it with the medical bills piling up on the kitchen table._

_He was gasping when he reached the fourth floor. After running around all day preparing for the party, then standing up as a server during it, and helping clean after, he had no energy left. Only hours remained until dawn, and at lunch he had to be back at the Gaster Manor to work. Unless he got thrown out, that is. His head pounded as he fumbled with the key. The lock clicked loudly when he unlocked it, causing him to flinch._

_In the dark staircase, he could see one of his neighbours emerging. Another one who’d been lucky enough to find a position as a servant instead of work in the factories. The only two alternatives worse than the factories – the only other two alternatives – were being drafted into the army, as every able, workless eighteen-year-old was, and starving on the street._

_Yawning, he stepped inside before the neighbour had reached the floor, locking the door behind him. He threw his thrift store military cap onto the chest of drawers. As he moved to hang up his coat, he froze. The other coat-hanger wasn’t empty._

_“Brother?” he called out, waiting for a reply, his soul fluttering anxiously in his chest._

_“Yeah,” came a sleepy reply from their tiny kitchen. Dropping his coat, Razz rushed in there, his military boots loud against the floor. Stopping in the doorframe, his eyes widened. In a shaky plastic chair, Slim sat, leaning at the table. A scarf was wrapped around his neck. There were bags beneath his eyes and his grin was tired, but he was here._

_Without a word, Razz threw himself around the other’s neck, soul hammering in his chest. Careful not to hold too tightly, he clung onto his brother, quelling a sob._

_“Yer home,” he murmured, breathing in Slim’s familiar scent. The smoke was embedded in all of them, but Slim’s was mixed with whatever the fuck he was smoking, and there was a lingering smell of the caramel he always bought when they had a few extra coins. There were new smells as well, of hospitals and medicine._

_“Yeah,” Slim whispered softly into the top of his head. “I’m home. The doc said ’m as healthy as I’ll ever be. I’ve got some pills ta help.”_

_Against the blacksoot. The smog caused more and more people to fall ill, their lungs poisoned by it. Most couldn’t afford to see a doctor either, especially since almost all good physicians were Teslas. It had taken everything he had to get Slim one._

_“Now go ta sleep, bro,” Slim added. “Ya look ready ta collapse.”_

_Razz shook his head, but when he opened his mouth to protest, only a yawn came out. Slim chuckled, standing up, which forced Razz to do the same. As Slim did, he suffocated a cough. Razz scowled. Unfortunately, he was right. He did need to sleep. He had work in a few hours._

“And we’re lucky I’m a lazy asshole, or this wouldn’t have happened at all.”

The carriage stopped scrambling, having reached the gates leading out of the manor’s garden. They were out on the streets of Nikola City. Out on asphalt instead of pebbles. Red only looked back once, at the magnificent manor in which he’d grown up. At the three-floor building with its glass ceilings, and at the garden in which their fate had been… not sealed, that wasn’t right. In the garden which this all had begun, in which they started deciding their own fates.

Razz didn’t look back at all. He grabbed Red’s hand gently, pressing a kiss to his knuckles. “Very lucky.”

_“What are you going to do about that Diesel from yesterday, brother?”_

_Studying the screen on the contraption in front of him, Red rolled his eyes. He shrugged, pressing one of the buttons. The screen went black. Damn it. He turned it, opening the control panel._

_“Brother?” Fell repeated, sharper this time. With an exaggerated sigh, Red turned around, looking straight at his younger brother. Fell sat in one of his workshop’s armchairs, a cup of coffee between his hands. For once he’d woken up late, after Red even. The party had lasted until early hours and Fell, being the good host he was, had stayed until the very end._

_“I don’t know,” he answered, pulling up a tiny wrench from his belt. “And I really don’t care. Why are you so obsessed with that Diesel anyway?”_

_“Am not.” Fell sounded indignant. He narrowed his eyes as he sipped on his coffee. “In difference to you, I am simply concerned with making sure the servants know their place.”_

_“Alright. So kick him out. It’s not like every Diesel in those factories wouldn’t jump on the chance to take his place.”_

_“No,” Fell murmured, thumb drawing circles on the cub. He seemed thoughtful. “That wouldn’t be right either. Samarin Sylvestra did shove him. Undyne saw it, and Samarin confirmed it. He was in her way.”_

_“Oh what the fuck, bro,” Red exclaimed, turning back to his project. He was trying to make computers faster by combining lightening of different charges. His Majesty had declared his writing pad too slow, and their father was busy. Therefore, it fell on him. The future royal scientist. “You decide then. You’re a general. You should know how to deal with incompetent Diesels.”_

_“Fine,” Fell grumbled. “Honestly. Why do I bother with you and Father.”_

_It wasn’t a question, but Red shrugged anyway. He had no idea. There was a reason Fell was the one ruling this household despite not being its master on top of being a royal general; neither he nor Doctor Gaster had any interest in it, and so they didn’t. Not when it could be avoided, at least._

_A few hours later, he gave up on his invention for now. The cleaning staff would likely arrive soon, in either case. Only the most trusted cleaners, of course. No member of the Gaster family would let someone not contractually forced to complete silence into their personal rooms. Especially their working rooms; both his and their father’s held volatile experiments, and all three of them had tons of highly official documents lying around._

_So yeah. Only the most trustworthy servants. To the extent a Diesel could be trusted, at least._

_Leaving his workshop behind, Red began the short track out into the garden. He needed some fresh air. Gesturing to one of the servant, he watched them hurry toward the kitchens. Stars, he was starving. Had been working since breakfast, and now the sun stood high on the sky. Grey clouds gathered on the horizon. In the west, there was also the constant impenetrably black clouds of smog from the Diesels’ factories, safely kept away by the forcefields._

_A couple cleaners scrambled out of his way as he passed by. Among them was a skeleton, even taller than Fell. It was odd, honestly. Skeletons were rare, yet there were at least five of them in this very household. His family, and two among the staff. Red stretched out his arms behind him before pulling up a silver pocket watch from his pocket. Pressing it open, he found it was soon lunchtime. Great._

_When he reached the garden, he stopped to breathe. The air was fresh and chilly, energizing. Looking over the garden with its flowerbeds and fountains and hedges, and the small lake they’d skated at as kids, he sat down on the closest white-painted wooden bench. A quaint detail. Incredibly out of place in their modern home, but apparently their mother had enjoyed such things before she died. He didn’t remember her, and therefore didn’t much care. Fell did, he knew, but their father wasn’t fond of speaking about her so neither knew much. Only that it had been a marriage out of love, not convenience. Although she had been high-born, so it had probably worked as both._

_He yawned as he heard footsteps crunching the pebbles of the path. “Brother,” Fell’s voice came, and he groaned, opening his eyes again. Indeed, there Fell stood – now in his formal uniform, apparently on his way to work. A black top hat, a closed, black coat full of buckles, knee-high red boots. Medals decorated his chest. A blood red scarf was wrapped around his neck. Red had a faint memory of giving him it when they were hardly more than toddlers. That it still was around was frankly amazing._

_A few steps behind him stood the servant from yesterday; Razz Serif. Razz was in his uniform, of course, although with out the coat and his sleeves were folded up. The cleaners often did that. He was standing still, straight. Only his flickering eyelights betrayed his nervousness._

_Red raised an eyebrow. “What’s going on?”_

_“I decided what to do with Serif. And no, you do not get to complain. You forfeited that right when you assigned me the duty of deciding his fate.” Red only hummed in reply. That sounded worrying. Fell gestured Razz forward, so he was standing opposite of Red. His head was bowed in a show of polite submission. “Serif will serve as your personal help until I say otherwise, for the same wage as now. Your manservant, I suppose you could call it.”_

_Groaning again, Red leaned his head backwards, glaring at them both. Sure, he knew Fell had wanted him to get one for a while but that was low. Fell met his glare straight on, unimpressed. Razz didn’t as much as react. In fact, he seemed relieved. To not get fired, Red assumed. He’d been down in the Diesel Quarter exactly once, and he didn’t wish to repeat the experience. To get fired was practically a sentence of death._

_“Fine,” he muttered. Fell only nodded._

_“You will stay with him now, Serif,” he said. “I have a meeting to attend to.”_

_“Yes, sir,” Razz replied, almost sharply. It made Red tilt his head. Huh. Fell turned around, soon gone. On his way to plan out their next move in the oil wars in north, most likely._

_Red simply ignored Razz, leaning back in the bench and closing his eyes. Leaving the other to simply stand there. A while later, he opened his eyes again to find that Razz hadn’t moved a centimetre. He just stood there, staring up at the blue sky._

_“Alright,” Red said, making him jump. Razz’s eyes flickered down to him. “Here’s the rules; don’t touch my lab, workshop, or desk. Especially not the lab, if you want to keep all your limbs. Only touch my bookcases with permission – no idea if you can read or not, I don’t much care either way, just don’t. I want you in my room at eight every morning.”_

_“Yes sir,” Razz quickly replied, face almost emotionless._

_“And,” Red added as an afterthought, “we will have to find you something better to wear. Can’t have you by my side looking like that. It will make me look bad.”_

_“Of course, sir.” The answer was just as fast and polite as before, but Razz’s eyes sparkled for a fraction of a second. Red wouldn’t have noticed, hadn’t he been used to be on the watch for similar expressions in his brother’s face. Fell had always been excellent at hiding his emotions. The perfect soldier. A perfect general. Nothing else to be expected of someone who’d been raised to be that since childhood._

_“I’ll have something ready for you by tomorrow,” Red decided with a sigh. How annoying. This was exactly why he’d preferred not to have personal servants. “Today, I guess I’m showing you around.”_

“Ya were such a pain in my ass ta begin with.” Razz glared at him, indignant, as he spoke. Red only grinned back down at him until his scowl broke and he laughed. “Honestly though. No manners at all.”

“Nah,” Red replied easily, stroking his arm. “I was an asshole.”

“Still is.”

“Absolutely, and so are you. But at least now I’m a bit smarter than I used to be.”

“Only a little.”

“Yep,” he chuckled, pressing a kiss onto the top of Razz’s head. “Only a little.”

“Well,” Razz admitted, the corner of his mouth twisting upwards. “Yer a _lot_ smarter than th’ other Teslas.”

“Aw I’m flattered. Though that’s not very hard, is it?”

“Not at all.”

_Working for Mr. Red was… interesting. Razz couldn’t describe it any other way. He didn’t start work as early now, so that was a good thing. Though he still woke up the same time as always so he and Slim could have company to the manor. It was one of the few times of the day they were together and not too exhausted from work to talk. Then he’d take a nap in the servants’ quarters until it was time to go to Mr. Red’s rooms. His handprints had been entered into the database, so he could access all of them except for the laboratory. He still hadn’t been allowed in there. Not that he wanted to. Of course not. He wasn’t at all curious how the lab of one of the Teslas’ most prominent scientists would look._

_Not at all._

_Mr. Red’s rooms were amazing. They were bigger than his whole apartment – hell, his_ parlour _was bigger than Razz’s whole apartment. They were full of the most wondrous things. Electronics and mechanics covered the walls, the bookcases held thousands of books, and the ceiling was made of glass. The most fantastic thing was the enormous glass cylinder in the middle of the parlour, which held a constantly flickering lightning bolt. He’d known the Teslas could control lightening, but he’d never seen it like this before. Only tiny containers around the manor, around Nikola City._

_Folding a pair of trousers neatly, Razz stared out the window. At the sun, shining high above. He’d been working in the manor for three years, yet he could never ever get enough of seeing the sky. It was so beautiful. Before starting to search for a job in the Teslas’ part of town, he’d never left the Diesel Quarter. Had never seen the sun, the moon, the stars, in the sixteen years he’d lived. He’d never get enough._

_A chuckle came from the door, making him twitch. Realizing he’d stopped folding to just stare at the sky, Razz quickly finished up as he looked up at his boss, who stood leaning against the doorframe, a cigarette in hand. Just like Slim, he smoked. Not like Slim, he didn’t have to worry about diseases; the Teslas’ medics were fantastic, could you pay for the best. And the Gasters certainly could._

_“Sir,” he greeted, nodding sharply. Something he’d noticed was that Mr. Red didn’t actually care about those small disrespectful gestures. As long as he wasn’t outright rude, nothing happened._

_“Daydreaming again, Razz?” Mr. Red asked, smirking at him. It was odd, honestly. Razz wasn’t sure whether Mr. Red simply was lonely, or what it was, but he was pretty sure he was the first Tesla to speak with him as though he was a person as well – one beneath him, but still a person. The bar was low, but it was nice._

_“Just enjoying the sky, sir.” Uncanny as it was, Mr. Red always seemed to know when he was lying. At this point, he’d simply given up about doing so. Mr. Red nodded, walking up to the giant window. His hands were clasped behind his back as he looked outside._

_“It’s beautiful, indeed. I can’t imagine living without it.”_

_There was no way that wasn’t a taunt. Even knowing that, Razz couldn’t himself as he growled. “I don’t need to imagine it.”_

_Mr. Red grinned sharply. Razz’s soul skipped a beat. “Indeed,” he mused. “You don’t.”_

Shaking his head, Razz twisted around so he could bury his face in Red’s coat. It smelled of him. Of lightning burns and leather and cologne, and there was no scent Razz loved more. Swallowing, he glanced up at Red. “Will my brother be okay?”

“Yeah,” Red breathed, embracing him and squeezing him against his ribcage. Razz relaxed. “Yeah, I’ve taken care of it. He’ll have money to last him a lifetime if he’s smart.”

“He is,” Razz replied, his mouth twitching into a small smile. “The smartest person I know.”

He would’ve had such a bright future hadn’t they been born Diesels.

_“Did you know most lightning actually goes from the earth to the clouds, not the other way around?”_

_Stilling, Razz slowly turned around, staring at Mr. Red in disbelief. The lab equipment he was scrubbing laid forgotten on the table as he narrowed his eyes. Mr. Red met his stare without blinking. “Why are you telling me this?”_

_“Because why not? If we’re going to continue spending this much time in each other’s company, I’d prefer if you weren’t completely uneducated.” Mr. Red had put down his pen on his writing desk. His chair scraped against the floor as he shoved it out, and Razz winced. The other watched him, seeming to dare him to ask more._

_Unfortunately, Razz had never been one to back down from a challenge. “I thought it was illegal for us to get more than a third-grade education? That that’s only for you fine Teslas?”_

_When the other laughed, it wasn’t the cruel sort of laugh Razz had come to expect. Rather was it a sincere one. His soul skipped a beat, and he stared at Mr. Red, bewildered._

_“Indeed. So don’t go telling anyone, alright?”_

“You realize I’ve told my brother everything you’ve told me, right?”

Chuckling, Red nodded. Yeah. As soon as he’d found out Razz and Slim were family, he’d known the knowledge he’d illegally shared with Razz hadn’t stayed between the two of them. Perhaps it was for the best, anyway.

He held the other closer, inhaling Razz’s scent of diesel and smoke and the rose perfume Red had gifted him. His grin turned strained as he gazed down at the other, at the person he loved more than anyone else on this earth. Even more than his brother.

_It was a sunny day. The grass was soft beneath his shoes as they made their way through Park Nicola, the greatest park in the city. Red waved at an acquaintance he saw in the distance, but didn’t stop to chat. Rather he led them farther into the park, into the deep parts few ever traversed. He wouldn’t have either, hadn’t his brother enjoyed dragging him there whenever they were here as children._

_Behind him, Razz followed quietly, obediently. However sharp-mouthed he may be in private, he certainly could act the role of a perfect servant. Deeper into the woods they went, until the sounds of the city were completely gone. Replaced by the chirping of birds and rustling of wind in leaves. In the middle of it all, a great lake spread, its water crystal clear and glittering._

_When the turned around, Razz had stopped a bit back. His eyes were wide with wonder. Red couldn’t help but smile, feeling almost triumphant that he’d managed to bring out that expression on his closed off servant (and friend, perhaps). The other’s face was slack, his mouth half-open. And he just seemed to watch and listen, without even noticing how Red came closer again._

_When Red put a hand on his wrist, he twitched. His eyes met Red’s, and there were purple tears in the corners. As he seemed to realize this, Razz quickly blinked them away. Without asking, Red simply looked at him. Eventually, Razz whispered, “I never even dreamt that a place like this existed. So untouched. And-“ He hesitated. “And it’s so unfair that you get to have all this while we’re dying in those smog-filled factories.”_

_“It’s not fair,” he repeated slowly, before a small smile lit up his face. “But thank you for showing me this, sir.”_

_“You’re welcome, Razz,” Red replied, almost choking it out. He didn’t know what to reply to that. Because when it was said like that- it wasn’t. He’d never given a damn about the Diesels before but. Perhaps. Just perhaps. Razz was right to be upset. Shaking his head, he gestured toward the small hill by the lake. “Now let’s rest. The walk here was too long for my taste.”_

“Heh.” When Razz turned up to question his little chuckle, he pressed a kiss to his brow. “I really was an idiot.”

Grabbing Red’s hand, Razz squeezed it. Red’s entire body tingled as Razz pressed little kisses to it. Razz’s eyes sparkled when he gazed up at him. “But ya did turn out ta be pretty decent after all.”

“Glad you think so, sweetest.”

_The realization came like a flash from a blue sky. The day had been dark and stormy, and as night fell, it did not stop. Standing beneath the glass ceiling in Red’s parlour, Razz stared as the heavy raindrops smattered against it. A purple lightning bolt travelled the sky. His eyes were wide, and his soul pounded in his chest. It was a majestic sight. Even so, he feared having to take the walk to the bus as his working day ended. The risk of it hitting anyone was miniscule – the Teslas had thousands of lightning conductors out – but it would be freezing cold and wet._

_Another lighting bolt cut the sky in half. He gasped as it hit a conductor, and his eyes followed the sparks until the bolt safely sat inside one of Red’s containers. Grinning, Red rose from his armchair to get it, and as he heaved it up on his shoulder, Razz watched him. He’d long ago come to realize the other was handsome. Extremely so. And as the lightning flashing inside the container lit up his excited smile, his soul fluttered._

_“Fantastic,” Red said, smiling brightly at Razz. He couldn’t help but return it. “This storm came perfectly. I was getting worried we’d get a shortage.”_

_“Seriously?” Razz asked, raising his eyebrows. “Ya can get that?”_

_“Of course.” Nodding, Red put the container down next to another on a shelf. “You have no idea how much electricity it takes to keep Nicola City running. Well, the Tesla parts of it, at least.”_

_Razz’s smile widened, and he couldn’t help but feel a little giddy at the acknowledgement that they, the Diesels, existed. The other had started doing that only a few weeks earlier, and Razz hadn’t known before how fantastic it was to know you mattered enough for someone who wasn’t like you to do that._

_Thunder drowned out all sounds for a few seconds, and as it quieted, Red was in the couch. He patted the seat next to him, and without hesitating, Razz took it. Once upon a time, it would’ve been terrifying, but now it was comfortable as they watched the sky in silence. As he shifted, his hand brushed over Red’s. Both jumped, and he quickly snatched his hand back, squeezing it between his legs._

_When he glanced at the clock, he realized it was almost nine. Soon time to go home. And the rain was only coming down harder. Red seemed to catch his grimace. “If you want, you can stay here tonight. Your brother too.”_

_Slowly, Razz turned to stare at him. “Rea-“_

_A flash interrupted him, bright and close. The thunder came less than a second after, like an explosion. They jumped, and without thinking his hand flied out to grab onto Red’s. Red squeezed back. For a few seconds, neither reacted, before they both froze. Stared down at their joined hands. Then at each other._

_Simultaneously, they jerked away, scooting further apart._

_“Yeah,” Red said, his face flushed. “Really.”_

_Stars, he was… beautiful. Razz’s soul pounded in his chest as he fought the urge to lean in and kiss him. It was such a tempting thought. He swallowed. Fuck. He might just be in love with Red._

Razz smiled fondly at the memory. “I love you,” he whispered into Red’s hand.

“I love you too.”

_Breathing slowly through his nose, Red watched Razz sort through the many letters on his desk. As it turned out, the other did know how to read, which was to great help. The other’s nimble fingers worked tirelessly, even as he kept glancing up at Red. Whenever their eyes met, they’d both avert their eyes quickly. They’d been dancing around each other like this for three weeks, ever since that storm. It was infuriating. Tiring. Now when Razz seemed focused on his task, Red couldn’t help but study him. Razz was gorgeous, there was no denying it. And he was honest, in a way Red had rarely ever gotten from anyone but his brother. Even as he stayed polite – most of the time – he hadn’t hidden his emotions for a long time._

_It was amazing._

_His chest felt warmer as he watched the other, and he couldn’t help the tingles in his stomach, like butterflies. In all honesty, he wanted to take the other’s fingers, hands, in his own and just hold them. Wanted to hold Razz. And that was impossible. He was a Tesla. One of the highest ranked Teslas in the country. Razz was a common Diesel. Even friendship between them was illegal. What Red wanted was basically treason._

_And yet he wanted it. Watching Razz, he wanted to stand up from his desk and kiss him. Hug him. Hold him. Wanted to-_

_“Red?” Razz asked. Red wasn’t entirely sure when he’d dropped the title, but he loved it. He nodded to show he was listening. “Are ya okay? Yer a little red.”_

_Suddenly aware of the blush on his cheeks, Red ducked his head. “Yeah. Yeah I am. Okay, I mean.”_

_“Alright…”_

_Even so, Red had never been good at denying himself what he wanted. Had never had to, because in the rare cases his father had told him no, he’d often been able to build what he wanted himself, or simply send a servant who did not know he wasn’t allowed to have whatever he wanted to get it. It wasn’t like they could question even five-year-old him._

_“Razz?” Their eyes met. His soul pulsed hard, once. “I think I’ve fallen in love with you. Want to go on a date with me?”_

_“Yes.” The answer came without hesitation. Although as soon as it was out of his mouth, Razz blinked, seeming surprised with himself. He stared at Red, his eyes full of disbelief, and Red grinned back._

_“Amazing.”_

“It was worth it, right?” Red murmured into Razz’s collarbone. Razz’s fingers stroked his back.

“Yes it was.”

_They were back by the lake. It was one of Razz’s favourite spots in the entire city. He’d say the country, but he’d never been outside Nicola City so he had no idea if he’d like someplace else better. Lying on his stomach, he moved his fingers through the cold water, giggling as fishes nipped at his fingers. They weren’t shy at all. By his side, Red laid. His head was propped up on his hands, and his warm eyes watched Razz._

_“You’re beautiful,” he breathed._

_A purple flush tinted Razz’s cheeks as he smiled at the other. “I know, thank ya. So are ya.”_

_“Absolutely gorgeous,” Red said. Raising one of his hands, he trailed it down Razz’s cheek. “I’m so glad you agreed.”_

_So was Razz. He didn’t think he’d ever been this happy before. His bones were warm in the sun, his soul fluttered in joy at the love in Red’s eyelights. Sighing happily, he rolled over to his back. Met the other’s eyes. Then, without a warning, he threw himself onto the other. Red let out a groan as he fell onto his back, and Razz laughed as he stood on all fours above the other._

_“I love ya,” he admitted, leaning down._

_“I love you too.” The words sounded reverent as Red gazed up at him, his eyes lidded. Smiling brighter, Razz leaned down, pressing their teeth together. Once they parted, Razz stayed on top of the other, his earhole against Red’s chest. He could hear Red’s soul beat steadily, and he closed his eyes and listened. Red’s hands stroked his back._

_Eventually, though, the wonderful time had to end. Red glanced up at the sun, sighing. “We should get back. They’ll wonder where I’ve gone.”_

_Nodding, Razz allowed Red to rise. They made their way back to the manor._

_They’d walked hand in hand through the forest, but as soon as they came back to civilization they had to part. Red gave over his part of their packing to Razz, letting him carry it all. Less conspicuous that way. When they reached Gaster Manor, a police car stood parked outside. Razz saw Red raise an eyebrow. What was going on here? The manor could hardly have had a break-in or similar while they were gone. No one would be stupid enough for that._

_The servants didn’t look at them when they opened the doors to let them in. Razz’s jaw dropped as he stepped into the entrance hall. A monster and a human, both in the dark blue and black suits of the Police force, stood there, next to both Doctor Gaster and General Gaster. Both the doctor and his son wore scowls as they turned to look at them, and he felt Red stiffen at his side._

_“What is going on?” Red demanded, and Razz instinctually took a step in behind the other. He wasn’t one to hide, but he wasn’t stupid enough to think he would fight a Tesla unless they literally assaulted him. Razz wasn’t suicidal._

_“Doctor Apprentice Red Gaster,” the human officer said, “and Diesel Razz Serif, you are both hereby arrested for interclass relationships.”_

_Razz couldn’t move, couldn’t breathe, as the officers walked up to them. The monster forcefully grabbed his arms, forcing them between his back, and he gasped in pain._ Hurt _. The bags he’d been carrying fell to the ground. The officer twisted his arms until he stood bowed backwards, and he his eyes widened as the human grabbed Red’s shoulder, glaring threateningly at him. Warning him to resist. Red turned to his family, horror written on his face._

_The doctor met his gaze, and for one moment Razz thought he saw something sorrowful in it before nothing but steel remained. General Gaster stared straight past him, his passive expression never dropping._

_Without a word, Red allowed himself to be led back out. Mutely, Razz followed, his soul pounding in his chest. He stumbled, but chipping for air as the grip on his arms hardened, keeping him upright. They were forced into the police car._

Those memories made Razz shudder. His arms still were bruised from the rough handling. After that, they’d been kept apart as they waited for the trial. He had been thrown into a cell with a bunch of robbers, all Diesels. Red hadn’t told him where they’d taken him, but there was no doubt it had been more pleasant.

The trial had been swift. There were photos. Photos of them cuddling, kissing, touching. Laughing together. Even an eye witness – Major Samarin Sylvestra. His brother had been there, trembling, his eyes flickering and refusing to meet Razz’s, as a Tesla lawyer forced every word out of him. About how Razz had been happier the past two months. About how they’d suddenly had enough money. Razz didn’t blame him, of course. He didn’t want to think about what they’d done to Slim if he hadn’t talked. What they had done to _make_ him talk.

The doctor and the general had witnessed as well, although they’d done their best to paint it as Razz’s fault. Like Razz had seduced Red. Anything to save Red. Again, Razz didn’t blame them. His soul had been pounding through the entire ordeal, and once it was over, he’d almost fallen to the ground from exhaustion.

In the end, they’d been sentenced to death for treason against their classes. It had been expected. Sighing, Razz stared up at the night sky. “At least we got this time together.”

“Yeah.”

_When Razz had been taken back to the manor, he could hardly believe what was happening. Even less so when he was led into Red’s chambers. In there, Red had already been standing, his arms folded over his chest, talking with General Gaster. When he’d seen Razz, his eyes had lit up. General Gaster had scowled at him, but leaned down to quickly hug his brother before he strode out of the room without giving Razz a glance._

_Within seconds, Razz felt Red’s warm arms around him, squeezing him so tight he could hardly breathe. A sob tore itself from Razz’s throat as he threw his own arms around Red’s neck, burying his face in the other’s coat. A broken laugh came from Red as they parted, and Red pressed their teeth together. The kiss was frantic, wild. They gasped into it, tearing at each other. Razz felt something wet slide along his cheek. When they parted, they were both panting._

_“Fell bribed the judge into allowing us both room arrest here until the execution,” Red finally explained without letting go. He murmured the words into the top of Razz’s skull. Razz only nodded, an ache gathering in his stomach, a thickness filling his throat. They sank to the ground without letting go of each other. Eventually, Razz took Red’s face between his hands, gazing into the other’s wet eyes. Crimson eyelights met his, shining brighter than ever before. That’s when the dam broke, and both of them sobbed violently at the same time, clutching each other like lifelines as they cried._

_When the tears dried, the sorrow was gone._

_They were going to die. But so was everyone. Until then, they could only make the best of the time they had together. Razz leaned forward, whispering those words into Red’s ear, and as he did, peace settled in his soul. Perhaps for the first time in his life, he wasn’t afraid._

The carriage stopped. It had left the central city behind, instead leaving toward the military’s training ground. That was where those on death-row were taken, after all. When a soldier opened the door, Red grabbed Razz’s hand as they slid out of the carriage. No one touched them. They didn’t let go.

They were escorted behind a great stone building, where soldiers were waiting. Diesels, all of them. It was easy to see on their uniforms – they looked much like the clothing Razz had been buying second-hand all his life. There were only one Tesla in the area, except for the soldiers who had escorted them there. In the very end of the row of soldiers, a skeleton in general’s uniforms stood. Fell.

Red met his eyes, smiling at him. Pain shone in Fell’s eyes as he gestured for them to be placed against the wall. “But don’t part them,” he ordered, allowing them to stay together.

He felt his hand being squeezed tight, and he squeezed back. When he smiled at Razz, Razz smiled back. Yeah. They were going to die. Love between a Tesla and a Diesel was highly illegal. But if there was anything Red would want to die for, it was this. Love. He glanced at his brother and Fell gave a short nod. A sad smile appeared on his face for a brief second before disappearing again.

“May I, my love?” Red asked softly, and Razz nodded. He took Razz’s face between his hands and pressed a gentle kiss to his teeth. Two bangs were heard, and a soaring pain flashed through Red’s soul for a fraction of a second. He didn’t let Razz go.

Then. Nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> Ouch. That ending was painful to write
> 
> If you've enjoyed, please leave a comment! It makes my day! And week, and month, honestly.


End file.
